Home computer networks (“home networks”) have become more common in recent year. Home networks provide the ability for users to communicate among and between various devices such as computers, printers, digital cameras, web cameras, sensors and the like.
Conventionally, configuring a home network has been difficult for a consumer. To successfully configure, use, and troubleshoot a home network, a user generally has some technical knowledge and basic understanding of networking protocols and features.
Currently, there is no standard way with which to interact with devices. Many home networking devices have an internal web utility that a user can employ to configure feature(s) of a particular device. Generally, these web utilities can be different for similar devices across different vendors and, in some cases, even for different products by the same vendor. For example, a setup user interface for a first router manufactured by a first entity can be different than a setup user interface for a second router manufactured by a second entity. Further, network setting(s) user interface for a router can be different than network setting(s) user interface for an Internet Protocol (IP) camera.
Once a home network has been configured, the user may need to configure a personal computer on the network, for example, to setup file and/or printer sharing. Additionally, the user can configure other feature(s), for example, that require changes to an operating system.